gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Spatzen
Die Spatzen (im Original: Sparrows) sind eine religiöse Bewegung, die den Glauben der Sieben verehrt. Die Bewegung ging aus dem Leiden der einfachen Bevölkerung von Westeros hervor, da diese am schlimmsten vom Kriege der Fünf Könige betroffen war. Der Glaube der Spatzen hat deutlich fanatische Züge, geht aggressiv gegen Andersdenkende vor und schreckt nicht vor dem Gebrauche von Gewalt zurück. Sie werden von einem Septon angeführt, der als Hoher Spatz bezeichnet wird. Die Spatzen sind nicht mit dem Kriegerischen Arm des Glaubens zu verwechseln. Mitglieder * Der Hohe Spatz * Unella * Lancel Lennister * Loras Tyrell (kurzzeitig) Geschichte Hintergrund Die Spatzen entstanden während der chaotischen Zustände in weiten Teilen von Westeros während des Krieges der Fünf Könige. Ganze Landstriche waren verwüstet, zigtausende Männer kamen während der Schlachten und Plünderzüge ums Leben, Frauen wurden vergewaltigt und Kinder abgeschlachtet. Die überlebenden Menschen auf dem Land lebten auch nach Ende der Kampfhandlungen in Hunger und Elend. Es regte sich immer mehr Unmut gegen die Herrscherhäuser, die als moralisch verkommen, prunksüchtig und unzüchtig wahrgenommen wurden, die ihre Belange auf dem Rücken des gemeinen Volkes austragen und die dem Glauben der Sieben nur noch heuchlerisch folgen. Auch sprach sich bis in die entlegensten Dörfer der Sieben Königslande herum, dass König Joffrey bzw. König Tommen keine legitimen Herrscher sind, sondern aus der Unzucht zwischen den Geschwistern Cersei und Jaime Lennister gezeugt wurden. Dieser Unmut bildete den Nährboden für den Zusammenschluss von Septonen und frommen Westerosi zu einer fanatischen religiösen Gruppierung, die in einer strengen Auslegung des Glaubens und einen einfachen Lebensstil ein besseres, friedlicheres Leben auf dem Kontinent verheißen. Als Beweis für die Gottesfürchtigkeit und der Hingabe zum Glauben lassen sich die frommsten Anhänger der Spatzen einen siebenzackigen Stern auf die Stirn ritzen. Staffel 5 Ser Kevan Lennister gesteht Königin Cersei Lennister, dass sein Sohn Lancel den Spatzen beigetreten ist, was ihm selber missfällt, da er die Spatzen für Fanatiker hält. Als Zeichen seiner neuen Frömmigkeit hat Lancel beschlossen, sich seine Haare kurz zu schneiden und nur noch bescheidene Kleidung sowie keine Schuhe zu tragen. Der Hoher Septon wird zuerst von einigen Mitgliedern der Spatzen in einem Bordell dazu gezwungen in der Öffentlichkeit nackt durch die Straßen zu laufen, da jener, laut Lancel, nicht den Glauben der Spatzen vertreten würde. Olyvar, der das Bordell in der Abwesenheit von Petyr Baelish leitet, kann mit einigen anderen Mädchen entkommen. Der Hohe Septon beschwert sich darüber am folgende Tag im Kleinen Rat, da das Ereignis in der Stadt die Runde macht. Cersei Lennister, die wegen des Spotts etwas unternehmen will, trifft auf den Hohen Spatz persönlich. Es stellt sich heraus, dass jener nicht - wie sie glaubte - in Prunk lebe, sondern den Armen auf der Straße helfen würde. Aufgrund der vielen Korruptionen und Tumulten will sie die Krone und den Glauben der Menschen unter ein Dach bekommen und unterstützt die Spatzen bei ihrem Vorhaben. Eine Allianz der beiden Mächte wird beschlossen und die Spatzen werden mit den nötigen Waffen ausgerüstet. Sie greifen Kneipen und Bordelle an, die nach ihren Augen gesetzeswidrig handeln. Ebenso lassen sie Ser Loras Tyrell wegen seiner sexuellen Perversionen und Margaery Tyrell wegen Beihilfe einsperren. Selbst Cersei kann bezüglich der Blutschande an Lancel und an Jaime von den Spatzen gefangen genommen werden und muss den Gang von Buße von der Großen Septe von Baelor durch Königsmund bis zum Roten Bergfried laufen. Staffel 6 Der Hohe Spatz entlässt Königin Margaery Tyrell erst, nachdem König Tommen für sie gebürgt hat. Damit machte er den militärischen Befreiungsversuch zunichte, den die Tyrells mit Cersei und Jamie geplant hatten. Am Tag ihres Prozesses zerstört Cersei Lennister die Große Septe von Baelor mit Seefeuer. Dabei sterben der Hohe Spatz und viele weitere Spatzen, so dass der Orden keinerlei Gefahr mehr für die Königin ist. In den Büchern A Feast for Crows Auf ihrer Reise durch die Flusslande begegnen Brienne von Tarth und Podrick Payn mehreren Spatzen. A Dance with Dragons Nach Tywins Tod besetzen die Spatzen den Platz vor der Septe von Baelor. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Sparrows fr:Moineaux pt-br:Pardais ru:Воробьи Kategorie:Glaube an die Sieben Kategorie:Spatzen